Mood improvers
by JasFiction
Summary: This is a story based on a fb meme posted by Bridget. „Pretty sure the only thing that will improve my mood is a hot and sweaty round of sex. Or a box of cookies and booze." And that's what I've came up with.


Mood improvers

One shot - thank you Bridget for the prompt :)

„Oh my god I wanna cry right now, Jesus Christ." Andy was having the worst day of her life at runway. Miranda was in a foul mood, the designers didn't deliver, Nigel wasn't on time with the layout and Emily, well she was being Emily which was enough.

"You better move it because she is on her way to you guys and she wants to see the collection now...i know but the other designer didn't deliver and now she wanted it to be moved to today...I got the news just now and she left I just wanted to warn you." Andy snapped and hung up.

"God these people...ughhhhh." Andy yelled at her phone. And Emily muttered something about how she loved her job. Suddenly Nigel burst in.

"Andy I need the photos from last nights shoot. Where are they? She will ring my little neck if I don't have them in the book tonight."

Alright Nigel, let me look. She's in some mood today. But honestly I can understand nothing works out today like really nothing." She dialed a number and talked to the photographer.

"Hey Bruce darling, can you do me a favor and send the pictures from the shoot to my email address? Alrighty thank you dear." Andy cooed at him.

"Well as soon as he sent them I'll forward them to you Nige!"

"Lifesaver. Gotta go. Thanks six." Nigel said being all dramatic which was unusual for him.

Andy got back to change the rest of the schedule and rearrange appointments as the phone rang...again.

"Miranda Priestly's office...FUCK seriously?!... ok thanks bye." She hung up and gathered her note pad and pen.

"Emily she's coming back. The other designer fucked up too. I think we will all be fired today. I didn't get her coffee yet and fuck."

"You've got to calm down Andy, bloody hell." Emily snorted at her. Andy nodded and almost ran towards the elevator. The elevator bell rang and the door opened. Miranda was standing there. It wasn't good at all. Andy wanted to cry. She had her sun glasses on, but you could see and feel the glare. Her lips were pursed and Andy thought that today would be the day that Miranda would explode.

"Andrea, is it to much to ask that the designers are ready with a simple run through? No! It isn't. Two designers disappointed me today. I am asking you am I reaching for the stars here ?! Get me Patrick right now, cancel my massage appointment, ask Nigel if he did what I asked him too, make sure you deliver the book by seven tonight, I don't care how they do it I want it by seven! Oh and Andrea?" She said while walking in her office, turning back around and taking off her sunglasses glaring at her. "I hope my Starbucks is waiting?"

"I didn't know you were..." Andy stuttered. Miranda walked up to her in her personal space.

"Get me one, right now!" She almost whispered. Andy gave her a nod and gave Emily the notes she scribbled. "Get her Patrick right now, I'll go get the coffee."

Andy ran out of the office with tears in her eyes. This day couldn't get any worse now could it?!

Andy put her coffee on the table while she worked on her laptop she took it while rolling her eyes. She got back on her desk and did everything she was told to do.

Nigel came by with his finished drafts and went straight in Miranda's office.

"I got something that will improve your mood." Miranda looked up at her friend and actually smiled weakly.

"If it isn't a huge box of cookies, booze or a hot round of passionate sex I don't want to see it today Nigel." Nigel chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"That bad today huh? I got your finished layouts though?"

"Thank you I'll look at them later." He looked at her and got worried.

"So a hot round of sex huh? I know who could help with that and if not I'm sure she'll bring you booze and cookies since she's so eager to please you."

"Shhhh Nigel, Jesus H Christ. I already fired people today you wanna be next? This meeting with Irv will give me the rest today i am sure." She said glaring at him. But he knew she wouldn't. He was just smirking at her while leaving the office.

"I'm just saying." He said in a high pitched voice and left. And Miranda actually chuckled.

"What are you just saying?" Andy asked while she saw Nigel leaving.

"Oh Miranda said she needs some cookies and booze." Nigel chuckled and so did Andy.

"Believe me after a day like this I'd need that too If not more." Andy said.

"Like, a hot round of sex?" Nigel asked.

"Exactly, hot, sweaty and rough. I'd take it all out on...you know." She said whispering and smirking.

Nigel left for good and Miranda went to meet with Irv. Andy decided to run to the liquor store. She knew they had cookies made with Jack Daniels. She got them and put them on Miranda's desk right in time before she got back.

"Andrea coat bag, I'm going home. Dont forget the book!" She said while grabbing her things, she stormed out. When she saw Miranda leave she has the cookies right on top of her files she took with her. Andy smirked.

"Bloody hell she needs to get laid or something." Emily muttered as she gathered her things and left too.

Thank god andy wouldn't have to wait around for long since the book was supposed to be delivered by seven and it was already six. Once she got the book she went to the townhouse with her dry cleaning. She got inside and placed the book on the usual table and put away the dry cleaning.

"Andreeeeea?" She heard her yell uncharacteristically. Andy walked up the stairs since the voice came from there.

"How many times do I have to scream your name Andreaaahh." Miranda yelled again but Andy couldn't find her. She sounded drunk since she was slurring her name. She looked in each room when she finally found her. In her bedroom. Laying on to of her bed in only her jeans and a sweater with the cookies and her files.

"Miranda, uhm wow you look incredible, I mean how can I help you Miranda?" Miranda smirked.

"You have to try these. Nigel put these on my desk. Try one." She held up a cookie and Andy didn't know what to do other than to do what she wanted to. She tried one and moaned in pleasure. They were really amazing.

"Oh my god exactly what I needed after a day like this."

"Exactly, aren't they amazing. Come take your shoes off and have a seat."

Wow is she getting a bedtime story like Emily said that one time now. She sat at the edge of the bed after taking her shoes off and had another cookie.

"Actually I put them on your desk. After Nigel said you needed cookies and booze they are made with Jack Daniels whiskey."

"Did you now? Did he tell you what else I'd need after a day like this?" Miranda asked getting nervous but Andy didn't realize and began to get lose after she had couple of cookies now too.

"I sure did, no but if it's what I would need than I shouldn't be sitting here. On your bed." Andy smirked seductively. Miranda made room next to her.

"I think you shouldn't either. You shouldn't sit here. Lay down I'm sure you had a hell of a day too." That was so not Miranda like. But she complied and laid next to Miranda.

As soon as she was laying down Miranda got herself another cookie.

"Want a bite?" She said holding a piece of it between her teeth. Miranda leaned over her and Andy almost forgot to breathe. She came up a bit and bit of a piece of the cookie in her mouth and their lips touched for a second. Andy laid back down, closed her eyes and chewed and moaned.

"So good..." Andy couldn't believe what just happened. God that woman drove her insane.

"M'randa that was hot, you are so sexyyyyy." Andy now slurred too. Miranda has had it now she straddled the young woman put Andy's hands above her head and leaned next to her ear.

"Is it ok if I kiss you now." Andy started panting.

"Pleasseee." She begged. Miranda kissed her neck.

"And is it ok if we get undressed?" Andy wanted to come right there.

"God, yesssss." Miranda kissed her neck again and Andy decided to take over. She flipped her over and mirrored the same position as Miranda had before. Miranda moaned and bit her lower lip.

"Andrea...please." Andy was in 7th heaven her sexy ass boss begged her. She was leaning down licking her ear and started whispering.

"Miranda is it ok if I fuck you now?" Miranda snapped with that she broke her arms free and pulled Andy in for a passionate kiss. They both moaned into that kiss. They needed the release and they needed it to be dirty, quick and rough. They tore each other's clothes off and threw them aside until they were both naked, all while kissing. They were tangled, they moaned, they touched each other and they kissed and licked each other everywhere.

Andy was still on top when she was sliding down Miranda's body. She spread her legs and saw her glorious wet core. She couldn't wait and just went in and kissed, licked and sucked her.

"Oh my...fuck... yes right there darling...oh god don't stop please." Were the words moaned by Miranda and that spurred her on even more. She put in all the passion and desire she felt for that woman.

"Close so ...uhmmm close." When Andy heard that she stopped. And Miranda let out a frustrated groan.

"I wanna come with you Miranda." She positions herself on top of her pussy and started grinding hers to Miranda's.

Miranda grabbed her hips and they soon had a matching rhythm. They were in throes of passion when they both came.

"Mhhhh, oh fuck miranda I can't stop I'm about to come again." She said while riding her wildly again.

"Come for me again, Andrea." That did it. The way she said her name made her come again. After their orgasms she collapsed on top of Miranda. Miranda held her and caressed her.

"That was exactly what i needed, oh my god, you really can do anything can you?!"

THE END


End file.
